Blitzkrieg
Blitzkrieg Real Name- Olaf Reinhardt Species- Decased human nanite infected cyborg (Blitzkrieg), sentient Void energy/nanite being (Black Blitzkrieg) Aliases- Doktor Dominion (human identity), Black Blitzkrieg (form fused with Void power) Profession- Super-Villain Affiliations- Terrible Three, Team Terror, The Coalition Nationality- German Current Status- Destroyed (repeatedly) Relations- Teutonika (daughter), Krieger (son), Doktor Moleculus (brother), Optech - Blitzkrieg/The Kraan Overmind (they have powers and personalities created from Blitzkrieg's nanites) Personality- Doktor Dominion was an early inductee into Nazi ideology, and believed that true Aryans would be people with the most advanced technology. His father served Germany with sorcery during World War 1 but met with failure, so Olaf fully believes in the power of technology, whilst also not seeing the validity of 'magic' and other energy sources. As Blitzkrieg, he is no longer human, and now believes that transcending the weakness of the human form is the true direction for Aryans. He will work with humans and other beings, but they are utterly ultimately disposable in his quest for the total dominion of machines. He is psychotic, and has no qualms about murdering or enslaving his enemies. He is deceptive and superhumanly intelligent. Major Enemies- Team Titan, Team Titan Think Tank Power Source- Nuclear (original form), Nanites (later forms), Void Energy (Black Blitzkrieg) Powers/Skills- in whatever form, Blitzkrieg is a super-human level genius, descended from the Daedalas bloodline, and therefore a former mutant. He has knowledge of interdimensional physics and is an expert in technologies, computers and robotics. (Original form, 1960s)- his corpse was connected to the hollowed shell of his cyborg son, Krieger, and had superhuman strength, radiation blasts from the hands and the ability to grow in size. (First nano-form, 1970s-1990s)- his corpse was fused with his son's cyborg shell with nanites creating a more human -like shape and a fully cyborg form, though appearing more android. This form possessed powers designed specifically to fight the 1970s Team Titan Team; it could channel either electrical, heat or radioactive energies in blasts, had vast superhuman strength and claws, high regenerative capabilities and it could teleport incredibly quickly. (Second nano-form, 1990s-2000s)- the nano-form was altered with again to fight the particular team, and its teleportation was replaced with superhuman speed, allowing him to bring down an entire group of enemies at once, as well as construct technology phenomenally quickly. His energy powers focussed on electricity, but otherwise, his abilities were the same as the previous form. (Nanite Hive Mind, Team Titan Think Tank foe)- Blitzkrieg became purely an electrical consciousness connecting together a nanite swarm he unleashed on Titan City. It could turn any nanite infected being into a Blitzkrieg form that could essentially teleport downloading the hosts DNA into the nanites and then separating the nanites into swarms to relocate and reform the physical form. These avatars were utterly immune to all forms of physical harm to self-repairing at such a high speed. Blitzkrieg could also form separate pieces of matter out of nanite construction, and could control anyone susceptible to his nanites. (Black Blitzkrieg, Team Titan Think Tank)- when his electrical form was imbued with Void power, it gained the power to fuse nanites to it and to form himself Blitzkrieg forms specifically conformed to the fears of an individual target, giving him nearly limitless abilities. HQ- Blitzkrieg Island (former), Moon Base (former)